


Water Water Everywhere

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Silly, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a water fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Water Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: There's a plot. It involves water balloons. Evil evil water balloons. It must be stopped! But it can't be stopped!

Fuming slightly, John stormed into the living room: "Sherlock, how many times do--" something struck him square in the chest. He shrieked as it exploded, drenching him in ice cold water. "What the fuck!" He stared at Sherlock, who was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing a plastic rain mac, _beaming_.

"Excellent!" Sherlock clapped his hands in obvious delight. "I was worried that putting them in the freezer would impede their structural integrity."

"O...kay." John said slowly, taking a step back, "I know Lestrade took your gun but---"

Frowning, Sherlock shook his head. "Oh, no. This is just fun."

"Fun. Right." He dived for cover as Sherlock pick up another water balloon. "It's more fun with two."

"Fine." He handed several balloons to John who immediately threw them at Sherlock. "HEY!"

"What?" John grinned, "it's fun."

For the next half hour, John and Sherlock raced around the flat throwing ice-cold water balloons at each other (teaming up briefly to pelt Mycroft from the window) until Mrs Hudson came up the stairs demanding to know (a) why her ceiling was dripping and (b) who was going to clean up the mess.


End file.
